Moon kotra siły zła
by IrregularPearl
Summary: PORZUCONY. Komnatę młodej księżniczki Mewni, Moon Butterfly, rozświetlała jedynie mała, pachnąca wanilią, świeczka. Przyszła królowa wpatrywała się uważnie w migocący delikatnie płomień. Widziała, jak szybko niknął i pojawiał się, coraz słabszy. Wystarczył jedynie lekki podmuch wiatru by został całkowicie pochłonięty przez mrok...
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

 _Zagubiona Księżniczka_

Komnatę młodej księżniczki Mewni, Moon Butterfly, rozświetlała jedynie mała, pachnąca wanilią, świeczka. Przyszła królowa wpatrywała się uważnie w migocący delikatnie płomień. Widziała, jak szybko niknął i pojawiał się, coraz słabszy. Wystarczył jedynie lekki podmuch wiatru by został całkowicie pochłonięty przez mrok. Ciemność nie panowała, jednak długo. Różowy blask oślepił nagle księżniczkę. Kiedy otworzyła oczy spostrzegła, że na szafce nocnej pojawiła się magiczna, należąca do niej od niedawna, różdżka. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Nie mogła w żaden sposób się od niej uwolnić. Tym razem wydostała się z ośmiozamkowego kufra. Zawsze powracała, zupełnie jakby domagała się wyzwolenia swojej mocy. Widok przedmiotu za każdym razem wywoływał w księżniczce coraz większy ból. Nie miała, jednak odwagi go zniszczyć, ani użyć, kryjącej się w nim, potężnej mocy. Wciąż wierzyła, że osoba do której kiedyś należał, powróci. Gdyby użyła różdżki, gdyby chociaż raz użyła różdżki, to byłby koniec. Koniec czekania. Koniec nadziei, starsza siostra, kiedyś powróci. Ale nie koniec tęsknoty.

Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Sięgnęła niepewnie po różdżkę. Przypomniała sobie słowa siostry, gdy wręczała jej przedmiot. _Moon, proszę zaopiekuj się różdżką. Wkrótce wrócę. Przyrzekam!_ Od tamtego momentu minęło pół roku, a Sun wciąż nie dotrzymała złożonej obietnicy. Zapłakała, ściskając mocno różdżkę, przy swoim sercu. Czuła w tym miejscu dziwny, przeszywający ból, zbierającą się w jednym punkcie całą negatywną energię, której nie potrafiła się pozbyć. Zaczęła się trząść. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać nagłego ataku rozpaczy. Łzy spływał szybko po policzkach księżniczki.

Rodzice byli zbyt zajęci, by interesować się losami swoich córek. Woleli nieprzerwanie wyruszać na wyprawy wojenne. Moon zastanawiała się, czemu nie pomyśleli nigdy o pokojowym rozwiązaniu, o przerwaniu błędnego koła, w którym potwory i ludzie tkwili od wieków. Często zostawiali własne królestwo bez nadzoru, oddając władzę w ręce chciwych, niegodnych zaufania doradców. Moon zastanawiała się ile upłynie czasu, nim któryś z nich spróbuje wywołać powstanie, wykorzystując do swoich celów sfrustrowany, zmęczony ciągłymi wojnami lud Mewni.

Otarła łzy. Oddychała powoli i miarowo, próbując się uspokoić.

– Masz jeszcze mnie, księżniczko! – usłyszała, rozlegający się gdzieś w oddali, wesoły, śpiewny głos.

Zerknęła w stronę opasłej księgi, którą rzuciła bezładnie w kąt. Spośród pożółkłych, pomiętych kart wyłonił się błękitny, latający karzełek.

– Oh, to ty, Glossarycku… – rzuciła beznamiętnie.

– Nie doceniasz mnie, Moon – podleciał do dziewczyny, uśmiechając się.

– Chcesz, żebym jej użyła, prawda? – uniosła różdżkę do góry.

Glossaryck pokiwał przecząc głową.

– Skądże. To ty musisz być na to gotowa – pouczył księżniczkę.

– Co jeśli nigdy nie będę? – spytała niepewnie.

Niebieski ludzik wzruszył ramionami.

– Różdżka będzie czekać na Ciebie, tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebować. Nawet wieczność – usiadł obok Moon.

– Może Sun jeszcze wróci – odłożyła przedmiot na szafkę nocną. – Ja nie nadaję się do walki! Nie jestem, tak odważna i silna, jak ona! Ja nie chcę walczyć! – wyrzuciła z siebie podniesionym, pełnym frustracji głosem.

Glossaryck westchnął.

– Cóż, jakbyś mnie potrzebowała, otwórz księgę! Polecam się na przyszłość! – pstryknął palcem prawej ręki, po czym odfrunął między stronnice opasłego tomiszcza.

Księżniczka położyła się na boku i okryła grubą pierzyną. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedyś coś zmusi ją do tego, by użyła różdżki. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedyś zostanie doprowadzona do ostateczności. Przygnieciona ciężarem niespokojnych myśli, w końcu zasnęła. Zbudziła się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, wpadającymi łapczywie do pokoju przez niewielką przestrzeń między firankami.

Wstała, walcząc ze swoją rezygnacją i przygnębieniem.

Nasunęła różowe, puchate kapcie na nogi i pognała powolnym krokiem do kuchni.

Życie toczyło się z dnia, na dzień. Nic się nie zmieniało. Każdy dzień przebiegał tak samo.

Śniadanie. Poranna toaleta. Lekcja historii. Lekcja geografii. Lekcja etykiety. Obiad z śmietanką towarzyską stolicy. Przejazd powozem. Powrót na zamek. Kolacja.

Wieczorami młoda księżniczka zostawała zupełnie sama w swoim ciemnym, niemal pustym pokoju. Zabijała czas na różne sposoby, ale powoli wszelkie pomysły się wyczerpywały.

Teraz siedziała na łóżku, pełna skupienia. Kończyła sweter, który zaczęła dziergać tydzień temu.

Czasami miała ochotę po prostu uciec, tak jak wszyscy. Dlaczego właśnie ona, spośród całej rodziny musiała być tą odpowiedzialną? Dlaczego ona zawsze musiała zostawać sama? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Tlące się zwykle z tyłu głowy, cały czas towarzyszące księżniczce wątpliwości narastały, gdy zostawała sama. Nie chciała słyszeć tych natarczywych, rozbrzmiewających coraz głośniej pytań, ale wciąż powracały. Próbując je uciszyć, sprawiała jedynie, że stawały się coraz silniejsze, nieopanowane. Druty wypadły dziewczynie z rąk.

Nagle usłyszała krzyki, dobiegające z dziedzińca. Na chwilę zepchnęły pytania w głąb umysłu. Księżniczka podbiegła do okna. Rozsunęła spontanicznie, dotychczas wiecznie zasunięte firanki. W ciemnościach z trudem dostrzegła dwóch, rosłych strażników, biegających nieporadnie za niewielką świnio-kozą. Nie potrafili w żaden sposób pochwycić zwinnego, niezwykle skocznego zwierzątka. Kilkakrotnie wpadali na siebie, próbując. Moon zaśmiała się. Pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu, na twarzy młodej księżniczki zagościł szczery, niewymuszony uśmiech. Szybko wyjęła zapas słodyczy z szafki nocnej. Ukradkiem wymknęła się z pokoju. Zawędrowała do opustoszałej o tej porze kuchni. Stamtąd cicho przemknęła na zewnątrz. Otworzyła ostrożnie stare, spróchniałe drzwi dla służby i udała się powoli w kierunku hałasów. Rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, zachowując czujność. Nie zdołała, jednak zauważyć świnio-kozy, pędzącej z zawrotną szybkością w jej kierunku. Zwierzę wskoczyło na ramiona Moon, czując kuszący zapach. Księżniczka spojrzała zaskoczona na niewielkie stworzenie, obwąchujące jej suknię, w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Z trudem utrzymała sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wyjęła karmelizowaną kukurydzę. Poczęstowała smakołykiem swojego nowego przyjaciela.

– Biedactwo. Musiałeś być naprawdę głodny – Moon szepnęła ze współczuciem. – Chodź. Nie pozwolę, byś więcej chodził o pustym żołądku – ostrożnie postawiła zwierzątko na trawie.

Ochoczo ruszyło za księżniczką, po drodze, dokonując niewielkich zniszczeń, takich, rozbicie kilku, cennych figur i zjedzenie paru, drogich, sprowadzonych z innego wymiaru dywanów. Moon postanowiła, jednak zignorować destrukcyjne poczynania zwierzęcia. Zdołała przynajmniej choć po części przełamać dominującą w jej życiu monotonię.

– Nazwę Cię Chancey – wprowadziła stworzenie do swoje pokoju. – Jak Ci się podoba?

Świnio-koza chrumknęła w potwierdzeniu.

– Cieszę się – Moon uśmiechnęła się, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wyczerpana małym wymknięciem, od razu rzuciła się na łóżko. Zasnęła. Chancey podążył skocznie za swoją nową panią, ku objęciom snu. Ułożył się obok głowy księżniczki.

Nazajutrz Moon zbudziły gwałtownie pełne przerażenia krzyki Glossarycka.

– Moon! Moon! Ta świnia zaraz zje księgę! Musisz ją powstrzymać! Moon!

– Co się dzieje? – spytała, przecierając oczy.

– Moon! Co to jest?! – Glossaryck rzucił poirytowany, siłując się z Chancey'm.

Słowa niebieskiego ludzika powoli zaczęła docierać do pola percepcji księżniczki. Zeskoczyła z łóżka. Wyjęła z kieszeni karmelizowaną kukurydzę.

– Chancey, patrz co mam – pomachała smakołykami przed oczami zwierzątka. Pokornie puściło książkę. Pobiegło za jedzeniem.

– Co to jest? – Glossaryck ponowił pytanie, wskazując palcem w stronę zwierzęcia, zajadającego się kukurydzą.

Moon stanęła przed Chancey'm. Rozłożyła ręce w obronnym geście.

– To mój nowy przyjaciel – oświadczyła wojowniczo.

– Wolisz towarzystwo świni! – Glossaryck załkał, wzdychając teatralnie. Schował się urażony za firanką. Głośne chlipanie rozbrzmiało dźwięcznie w pokoju dziewczyny.

Księżniczka westchnęła. Postanowiła zignorować humory Glossarycka. Mogły trwać godzinę, dzień, tydzień, miesiąc. Wiedziała, jednak że w którymś momencie znudzi się łkaniem. Przestrzeń między firanką, a oknem z pewnością nie oferowała wielu rozrywek.

– Zostań z Chancey'm. Dopóki dostaje kukurydze jest posłuszny – doradziła, wychodząc z pokoju. Niechętnie opuszczała swoje nowe zwierzątko.

Pocieszała się myślą, że dziś czekał ją mniej pracowity dzień, niż wczoraj. Miała również nadzieję na wymknięcie się z pałacu, pomiędzy lekcją etykiety, a kolacją. Chciała zabrać Chancey'ego na mały spacer po stolicy. Nie często próbowała wydrzeć się poza mury zamku, ale gdy już się na to decydowała zwykle nie odnosiła sukcesu. Straż zawsze zdołała ją wytropić. Powoli, jednak uczyła się na własnych błędach, odkrywała luki w funkcjonowaniu dworu, które mogła wykorzystać. Czuła, że w końcu była gotowa, choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o smutku. Głosy zepchnięte w głąb umysłu radziły uporczywie, by została w pokoju. Zaczęły wmawiać dziewczynie, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, że zaczyna zapominać o swojej siostrze, że zachowuje się, jakby Sun nic dla niej nie znaczyła. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Postanowiła znaleźć w sobie resztki siły. Zacisnęła mocno pięść. Tym razem nie miała zamiaru poddać się zdradliwym nawoływaniom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

 _Złodziej Kukurydzy_

Strażnicy przerażeni przeszukiwali nerwowo każdy kąt na zamku i dziedzińcu. Podzielili się na grupy, by usprawnić swoje nieudolne działania. Dwie pozostały w pałacu, a trzecia została wysłana, by przetrząsnąć stolicę. Dosłownie przed chwilą dotarła do nich wieść, że król powróci za około półtorej godziny. Nie zniósłby ucieczki kolejnej córki, a swój gniew i rozpacz, wyładowałby właśnie na niekompetentnej służbie. Stawka stawała się coraz wyższa, a niewyobrażalna presja rosła. Żołnierze z trudem wytrzymywali, unoszącą się w powietrzu zapowiedź katastrofy. Musieli działać szybko. Nikt nie chciał narażać się władcy. Każdy chciał przetrwać dzisiejszy wieczór. Poddawanie się nie wchodziło w grę.

– Przeszukaliśmy zamek wzdłuż i wszerz! – stwierdził dowódca, rosły, siwowłosy staruszek z kozią bródką. – Oddział drugi! Ruszajcie przeszukać miasto! – rozkazał skrzekliwym głosem.

Cześć żołnierzy zasalutowała. Posłusznie przekroczyli główną bramę, by wesprzeć trzeci oddział w poszukiwaniu księżniczki pośród krętych uliczek stolicy.

Dowódca trzymał kciuki, by zdołali tego dokonać, nim powóz króla przekroczy granice miasta.

Stolica Mewni tonęła w restauracjach, oferujących dania z kukurydzy. Kucharze prześcigali się w sposobie przyrządzania złotego przysmaku, wymyślając coraz to dziwniejsze kompozycje. Właściciel piekarni z kukurydzianym chlebem biegł właśnie wściekły przez główną ulicę.

– Złodziej! Złodziej! Łapcie złodzieja! – krzyczał zawzięcie, wymachując pięścią. – Co tak stoicie?! Łapcie złodzieja! – zwrócił się sfrustrowany do dwóch królewskich strażników, z jakiegoś powodu, przeszukujących prześcieradła, sprzedawane na jednym z stoisk.

Dwóch żołnierzy wzdrygnęło się, gdy głęboki, gardłowy głos dotarł do ich uszu. Wyprostowali się.

– W którym kierunku pobiegł? – niższy, jasnowłosy strażnik zapytał.

– Pośpieszcie się! Ucieknie wam! Skręcił w tą uliczkę! – wskazał na prawo.

Pokiwali bezmyślnie głowami.

– Jak wyglądał? – drugi, wyższy, pulchny ciemnowłosy żołnierz rzucił, przybierając profesjonalną minę wielkiego detektywa.

– Zielony, brzydki, łuskowaty potwór! – wykrzyknął poirytowany. – Nawet takie ciołki, jak wy zdołają go rozpoznać – burknął pod nosem.

Ponownie pokiwali głowami, zachowując w pamięci przedstawiony rysopis. Pobiegli żwawo w wskazanym kierunku.

Moon spokojnie spacerowała z Chancey'em jedną z bocznych uliczek stolicy. Miała na sobie szary, długi płaszcz z kapturem, który nasunęła na głowę. Poliki okryła natomiast wściekle czerwonym, ciepłym szalikiem, który po długich poszukiwaniach, odnalazła w wielkiej szafie. Na razie nikt nie zdołał przejrzeć jej przemyślanego przebrania. Zachowywała, jednak czujność. Nie spuszczała gardy. Nieoczekiwanie usłyszała niespokojny, wyczerpany oddech. Wzrok księżniczki nie pochwycił, jednak przebiegającej obok osoby.

Chancey wyrwał się do przodu. Zdołał dostrzec, a może raczej wywąchać, cóż takiego niosła ze sobą, szybko biegnąca postać. Dziewczyna pobiegła za zwierzęciem, z trudem poruszając się w butach na wysokim obcasie, które założyła, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojej decyzji.

Świnio-koza próbowała wyrwać kukurydziany chleb od wychudzonego potwora, przypominającego krokodyla. Miał na sobie za duży, beżowy sweter i czarne, workowate spodnie.

Moon otworzyła szeroko oczy zdezorientowana. Rzadko widywała potwory. Jedyne, które spotkała, próbowały ukraść różdżkę.

– Chancey, puść! – krzyknęła niepewnie, próbując oderwać świnio-kozę od chleba. – Mam tu coś lepszego! – wyciągnęła z kieszeni kukurydzę w czekoladzie.

Zwierzę posłusznie puściło. Przerzuciło się chętnie na ułożony na ręce dziewczyny przysmak.

– Przepraszam za niego! Wciąż nad nim pracuje – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Zdawała sobie sprawę z niezręczności sytuacji.

Potwór milczał. Patrzył zdezorientowany na Moon. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy spokój uliczki zakłóciły krzyki.

– Stać! Jesteśmy z straży królewskiej – w stronę dwójki ruszyło około pięciu strażników.

Pochwycili potwora z którym księżniczka próbowała nawiązać znajomość. Kukurydziany chleb upadł gwałtownie na ziemię.

– Przestańcie! To tylko jeden bochenek! – Moon krzyknęła donośnie.

– Doskonale, przy okazji znaleźliśmy zagubioną księżniczkę – dowódca oddziału, wcześniej wspomniany ciemnowłosy, pulchny żołnierz, zignorował nawoływania dziewczyn. Potwór spojrzał z przestrachem w stronę Moon.

Niski blondyn chwycił przyszłą królową za ramię. Próbowała się wyrwać, lecz bezskutecznie. Razem z krokodylo-podobnym potworem została zaprowadzona wprost do zamku. Zdezorientowany całą sytuacją Chancey w podskokach udał się za oddziałem. Nie miał zamiaru opuszczać osoby, która regularnie zapewniała mu jedzenie.

Przywódca straży odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ujrzał, przekraczający bramę oddział.

– Zdążyli – wyszeptał wdzięczny, rozluźniając zaciśnięte dłonie.

Żołnierze rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Jedna eskortowała księżniczkę, ku wejściu do zamku. Druga ruszyła w stronę ciężkich, srebrnych drzwi, znajdujących się z tyłu zamku.

– Księżniczko! – dowódca straży podszedł powoli do dziewczyny. – Twój ojciec wkrótce wróci. Śmigaj do pokoju, nim panna Margo zauważy, że zniknęłaś. Wmówiłem jej, że odbywasz teraz dodatkową lekcję geografii. Niedługo zorientuje się, że coś się dzieje.

Moon pokiwała głową. Komendant Vincent zawsze stał po jej stronie, gdy tego potrzebowała. Wiedziała, że może mu zaufać.

– Przepraszam za kłopot – schyliła głowę.

– Nie, nie przepraszaj – oświadczył stanowczo.

Księżniczka z Chancey'em na rękach pognała do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła płaszcz i szalik na podłogę. Przyjrzała się przywdzianej sukni. Westchnęła. Zatrzymała swój wzrok na kilku zabrudzeniach. Zastanawiała się, czy panna Margo zauważy te drobne mankamenty. W celu uniknięcie złośliwych, pouczających komentarzy, zmieniła ubranie. Nałożyła na siebie różową, błyszczącą suknię z bufiastymi rękawami. Możliwość swobodnego poruszania rękami, wraz z wciśnięciem na siebie nowej kreacji, stała się dla Moon nieosiągalna.

– Ty tylko na czas powitalnej kolacji – zapewniła samą siebie, siadając na łóżku.

Dopiero dziś zrozumiała czym jest prawdziwe zmęczenie. Wczorajszy wieczór w porównaniu z dzisiejszą przygodą był jedynie skromną rozgrzewką. Spojrzała na Chancey'a. Nie tracił energii. Zabawiał się, przeżuwając firankę. Moon nie miała teraz siły, by powstrzymać swojego pupila. Pozostawiła bezbronną firankę w szponach, a raczej pysku wiecznie nienajedzonej świnio-kozy. Zajęła swój umysł schwytanym potworem. Nie wyglądał, tak przerażająco, jak oponenci Sun, próbujący skraść różdżkę. Jego oczy były raczej pełne bezradności i zagubienia. Na pewno nie zasługiwał na wtrącenie do lochu. Moon znała, jednak prawo. Jako przyszłą królowa musiała respektować panujące reguły. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Przyjazd ojca zamykał wszelkie możliwości.

– Co robić? – zapytała sama siebie.

 _Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w lochach._ Pomyślała gorączkowo. _Przestań! Nie myśl o tym! Nie myśl o tym! To nie twoja sprawa!_

Chancey zostawił firankę. Dopadł wściekle czerwony szalik.

 _Wyglądał młodo. Nie znam wielu osób w moim wieku._ Kolejne głosy poczęły natarczywie przemykać po głowie księżniczki, próbując przekonać ją do odwiedzenia lochów. _Przecież to potwór! Tak! To prawda! Ale czy to znaczy, że jest zły?_

Zwierzątko znudzone puchatą strukturą szalika, poczęło przeżuwać sukienkę, którą Moon przed chwilą z siebie zdjęła.

– To beznadziejne! – dziewczyna westchnęła zrezygnowana.

 _Ojciec mnie zabije!_

– Co byś zrobił Chancey?

– Świetnie. Cenisz zdanie świni bardziej od mojego! – usłyszała chlipanie Glossarycka.

– Wciąż tam jesteś? – rzuciła z niedowierzeniem.

Wstała z łóżka. Odsunęła firankę.

– Przepraszam, Glossarycku – przemówiła łagodnym, szczerym tonem.

Niebieski ludzik podleciał bliżej księżniczki. Z jego oczu popłynęły wodospady łez.

– To takie wzruszające! To ja dziękuję! – wydmuchał nos w chusteczkę.

– Za co?

– Za wszystko – otarł łzy tą sama chusteczką.

Moon pokiwała niepewnie głową. Nie miała zamiaru dalej drążyć tematu.

– Zmieniłaś zdanie co do różdżki? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

– Nie! – zapewniła stanowczo.

– Warto było spróbować – Glossaryck rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Ciche, rytmiczne pukanie, dotarło do uszu księżniczki. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła tak idealnie wykonać, tak mało znaczącą, prostą czynność. Wparowała do pokoju Moon, nie uzyskując nawet pozwolenia.

– Wasza wysokość! Król już na księżniczkę czeka! – wysoka, rudowłosa kobieta w czarnej, koronkowej sukni, ponagliła nastolatkę grzecznym, ale jednak podszytym złośliwą naganą tonem.

– Tak jest, panno Margo – ruszyła niechętnie za kobietą.

Glossaryck zdążył zwabić Chanceya za firankę. Porzucając wcześniejsze uprzedzenia, uratował zwierzątko Moon przed groźną nauczycielką etykiety.

– Dziękuję – Moon wyszeptała konspiracyjnie, znikając za drzwiami.

– Siedź prosto! – panna Margo wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc z pogardą na księżniczkę, próbującą nabić groszek na widelec.

Moon przewróciła teatralnie oczami, wygrywając w końcu walkę z groszkiem. Ostentacyjnie włożyła posiłek do ust. Poczęła głośno przeżuwać. Przez dłuższą chwilę odgłosy tej czynności stanowiły jedyny dźwięk rozbrzmiewający w zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu.

– Zachowuj się – nauczycielka etykiety znowu zwróciła uwagę swojej uczennicy.

Rosły, łysy mężczyzna, siedzący na końcu stołu powstał. Przemówił zimnym, pustym tonem:

– Panno Margo, widzę, że nie wykonujesz należycie powierzonego Ci zadania!

Rudowłosa kobieta wzdrygnęła się. Widelec wyślizgnął jej się gwałtownie z ręki.

– Ja, przepraszam, przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość! – wydukała, unikając wzroku króla.

Moon spojrzała na pannę Margo z współczuciem. Nie przepadała za swoją nauczycielką, ale w obecnej chwili, to nie miało znaczenia. Większą niechęcią darzyła bowiem ton, jakim przemówił jej ojciec. Wstała z krzesła.

– Tato, nie wiń panny Margo za moje zachowanie! Jeśli ją zwolnisz, przestanę jeść! – postawiła ultimatum.

Król zaśmiał się.

– Wszystko dobrze, tato?! – Moon spytała zbita z tropu, siadając na swoim miejscu.

– Tak – pokiwał głową urażony. – Jesteś taka zabawna, Moon! Wiesz, jak poprawić humor staremu ojcu!

Księżniczka spuściła głowę. Pojedyncze kosmyki błękitnych włosów zaczęły kołysać się nad talerzem z niedojedzoną sałatkom.

Wciąż nie traktował jej poważnie. Zawsze śmiał się z politowaniem ilekroć próbował wygłosić własne zdanie. Chciał postrzegać swoją córkę jako naiwną, zaczytaną w romanse, niegroźną księżniczkę. Skutecznie próbował utwierdzić Moon w przekonaniu, że to co ma w głowie nie ma większego znaczenia.

– Dobranoc ojcze! Straciłam apetyt – opuściła śpiesznie pokój.

Pewnym siebie, zdecydowanym krokiem pognała przez korytarz. Zacisnęła pięść. Kolacja z ojcem pomogła Moon w podjęciu decyzji. _Jutro wybieram się do lochów!_ Nic już nie mogło jej powstrzymać.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA ODAUTORSKA:** Prezentuję trzeci rozdział mojego ficku o losach młodej Moon Butterfly. W świetle zbliżającej się premiery Battle of Mewni postanowiłam porzucić dalszą pracę nad tą opowieścią. Liczę na to, że twórcy poprowadzą historię Moon w dużo ciekawszy sposób, niż ja. Nie mogę się już doczekać sobotniej premiery! Kto jest ze mną? Aaaaaaa! Będzie się działo! Mam napisany jeszcze jeden rozdział, który być może opublikuję. Przyznam, że naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam, pisząc o przeszłości Moon. Nie martwcie, na pewno jeszcze napiszę coś do Svtfoe. Mam w zanadrzu parę pomysłów, którymi wkrótce się podzielę.

 **Rozdział 3**

Zaginiony Korytarz

Moon trzymała w dłoniach pojedynczą pochodnię. Podróżowała po lochach już od około godziny. Oświetlała każdą z celi, wodząc wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu potwora, którego spotkała wczoraj. Zataczała koła, powracając, co jakiś czas do miejsca z którego zaczęła swoją podróż po labiryncie. Uderzyła pięścią w gołe cegły, próbując pozbyć się narastającej frustracji. Chancey w wyrazie solidarności skoczył z całym impetem na bogu ducha winną ścianę, zostawiając małe pęknięcie na jednej z cegieł. Moon poczęstowała zwierzaka kukurydzą. Przyjął przysmak z wdzięcznością. Zrezygnowana, była gotowa porzucić dalsze poszukiwania. Na nieszczęście, pochodnia zgasła, zupełnie jak zapał księżniczki. Z przestrachem, zorientowała się, że nie ma pojęcia, jak się wydostać. Usiadła na zimnej posadzce. Oparła się o ścianę. Chancey usiadł na kolanach księżniczki.

– Cóż. Chyba tu umrzemy, Chancey – zażartowała, trzęsąc się z zimna. – Myślałam, że to Sun zawsze podejmowała złe decyzje. To ona była tą lekkomyślną siostrą. Widać wszystkie kobiety w naszej rodzinie, mają talent do wpadania w kłopoty. Ja po prostu dopiero teraz go w sobie odkryłam – uśmiechnęła się gorzko, głaszcząc świnio-kozę po pyszczku. Wokół rozciągała się tylko ciemność.

– Czemu nie ma tu żadnych strażników? – spytała samą siebie.

Wpatrując się dłuższą chwilę w rozciągającą się przed nią ciemność, powoli zaczęła dostrzegać coraz więcej szczegółów.

– Tam jest jeszcze jeden korytarz! Chancey! Tam jest jeszcze jeden korytarz! Tak wąziutki, że go przeoczyliśmy – podskoczyła na równe nogi, pełna nowej energii.

Zdezorientowany zwierzak z trudem dogonił swoją panią.

Moon rozglądała się po kolejnych celach. Widziała twarze zarówno ludzi, jak i potworów. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Puste, zmarnowane oczy świdrowały księżniczkę. Gdzie są strażnicy? Czemu żaden z więźniów nie próbuje uciec? Błagalne szepty poczęły docierać do uszu dziewczyny. Wiele, pojedynczych, niezgodnych głosów zlało się w jeden, grzmiący gniewem i rozpaczą, niezrozumiały krzyk. Moon zakryła uszy. Padła na kolana.

– Przestańcie – desperacko wyszeptała, zalewając się łzami. – Proszę. Proszę. Proszę – zakrywała uszy coraz mocniej.

Usłyszała głośny plusk. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę źródła dźwięku dostrzegła rzecz, której bezskutecznie próbowała się pozbyć. Przerażona chwyciła różdżkę, przyjmując tym samym moc potężnego, starego artefaktu. Wokół przedmiotu rozbłysło tym razem błękitne światło, zmieniając wygląd różdżki. Krzyki ucichły. Znów zmieniły się w błagalne szepty.

– Nie! – Moon znowu padła na kolana. – Zmień się z powrotem! – wydała stanowczy rozkaz, bliska ponownego zalania się łzami. – Dobrze, później się policzymy – włożyła różdżkę do drugiej kieszeni.

Teraz miała inne priorytety.

Nie mogła zrezygnować z poszukiwań. Zmarnowała zbyt wiele cennego czasu, by teraz się poddać.

– Chancey! Idziemy! – przywołała pupila, lekkim ruchem dłoni.

Zwierzak podskoczył wysoko. Znalazł się na głowie Moon.

– O nie! Nie ma mowy kochany! – uniosła ręce.

Pochwyciła ostrożnie Chancey'ego. Delikatnie postawiła stworzenie na posadzce. Wydało z siebie ciche prychnięcie, teatralnie odchylając głowę w prawo.

– Nie marudź, Chancey! Dasz radę przejść jeszcze parę metrów! Masz zdrowe, silne kopytka! – pouczyła swojego kompana, poruszając palcem wskazującym w geście dezaprobaty.

Zaczęli docierać do końca korytarza. W końcu pochwyciła wzrokiem znajomą postać. Trwała chwilę w ciszy. Nie przygotowała się na ponowne spotkanie. Nie zaplanowała nawet, co powie. Zabrała ze sobą jedynie kukurydziany chleb, który teraz szybkim ruchem wyjęła z kieszeni sukni.

– Przyniosłam ze sobą kukurydziany chleb – zaczęła nieśmiało.

Milczał. Nie zwrócił nawet oczu w stronę księżniczki.

– Dobrze. Skoro nie chcesz – poczęła ostentacyjnie zmierzać w stronę wyjścia z korytarza. – Zabieram świeżutki, dopiero wyjęty z pieca, chrupiący chlebek ze sobą. Chancey chętnie go zje. Twoja decyzja! Więzienne jedzenie musi być naprawdę pyszne, skoro rezygnujesz z takiej okazji.

– Zaczekaj! – krzyknął desperacko.

Cofnęła się. Usiadła na posadzce naprzeciw potwora. Tym razem pochwycili wzajemnie swoje ciekawe, pełne zażenowania spojrzenia.

– Przepraszam. To przeze mnie Cię złapali – przełożyła chleb przez kraty. – Mogę zrobić chociaż tyle – dorzuciła.

Potwór chwycił niepewnie bochenek. Wciąż milczał. Nie znosił litości, a już zwłaszcza litości ze strony ludzi. Przyjął chleb tylko, dlatego, że tak pięknie pachniał. Dużo lepiej, niż marne, pałacowe resztki. Dawno nie smakował czegoś tak pysznego. Zjadł, jednak tylko mały kawałek. Resztę odłożył na później. Postanowił rozłożyć chleb na raty, by zabijać ohydny posmak, jaki pozostawiały więzienne posiłki.

– Jestem Moon – podjęła kolejną próbę nawiązania kontaktu.

Cisza.

Księżniczka wstała z zimnej posadzki znudzona. Wiedziała, że wizyta w lochach i naiwna próba nawiązania znajomości z przypadkowo poznanym potworem nie miała większego sensu. Mimo to spróbowała. Właściwie zrobiła to tylko, dlatego że nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Zdążyła posprzątać pokój, wydziergać cały sweter, przejść się z Chancey'm po dziedzińcu, rozwiązać wszystkie zalecone przez nauczycielki zadania, dokończyć ostatnią część Sagi zza oceanu i jeszcze zdrzemnąć się. Kiedy obudziła się, próbowała znaleźć dla siebie jakąś rozrywkę. Podróż do lochów wydawała się wówczas dobrym sposobem na zabicie nudy. Ruszyła przed siebie, szukając w głowie kolejnego, mniej ekstremalnego pomysłu na spędzenie reszty dnia.

– Toffee. Mam na imię Toffee – wykrztusił niechętnie, nim dziewczyna na dobre się oddaliła.

Księżniczka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, prawie potykając się o wybrzuszenie w posadzce. Nie spodziewała się takiego zwrotu akcji.

– Miło mi Cię poznać, Toffee – rzuciła jedynie skonfundowana. – Do zobaczenia! – dodała machinalnie, odchodząc.

Glossaryck czekał zaniepokojony na Moon. Ściskał nerwowo firankę. Wyczuł nagłe wyzwolenie mocy różdżki. Wiedział, że młodsza z księżniczek użyłaby przedmiotu tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Miał nadzieję, że wyszła cało z kłopotów. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy drzwi uchyliły się lekko.

– Jak dobrze, że nic Ci nie jest, księżniczko! – krzyknął uradowany, podlatując do wycieńczonej dziewczyny.

Moon wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni.

– Co mam zrobić, żeby zmieniła się z powrotem? – rzuciła poirytowana.

Glossaryck zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. Proces myślowy zajął mu dobre kilka, długich minut.

Księżniczka pomachała mu ręką przed oczami.

– Mewni do Glossarycka! Jesteś tam?!

Wybudził się, oszołomiony krzykami Moon.

– Cóż – złączył ręce. – Jakby to powiedzieć. Teraz ty jesteś właścicielką różdżki. Nie da się tego odwrócić. Dopiero twoja następczyni, będzie mogła ją przejąć – wyjaśnił spokojnie. Zamknął jedno oko, czekając na reakcję dziewczyny.

Księżniczka usiadła na łóżku. Zastygła w bezruchu, ściskając gniewnie różdżkę.

– Moon, nic już na to nie poradzisz – Glossaryck próbował załagodzić sytuację.

– Wiem – wyszeptała zrezygnowana. – Po prostu daj mi chwilę – poprosiła, kładąc się na łóżku.

Położyła różdżkę obok siebie. Może tak musiało się stać. Pomyślała niepewnie. Sun nie powierzyła by mi różdżki, gdyby mi nie ufała. Prawda?


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA ODAUTORSKA:** Przed wami czwarty i ostatni rozdział, jaki napisałam przed zupełnym porzuceniem całej opowieści. Nie jest to, jednak na pewno koniec tworzenia ff do Svtfoe. Naprawdę dobrze bawiłam się przy opisywaniu relacji Moon i Glossarycka, i Moon i Chancey'ego. Poza tym pisanie Rasty'ego i Sunny (vel Miss H.) okazało się na tyle zabawne i zajmujące, że postanowiłam stworzyć historię poświęconą ich wspólnym przygodom. Oczywiście Toffee też tam będzie. Stay tunned!

 **Rozdział 4**

Spektakularna Ucieczka

Toffee ułożył się na zimnej, więziennej podłodze, gotowy zasnąć. Cały dzień rozmyślał nad możliwymi sposobami ucieczki. Zajadał się przy tym wielkodusznie podarowanym kukurydzianym chlebkiem, który powoli się kończył. Musiał, jak najszybciej obmyślić jakiś plan. Obserwował, zapamiętywał, analizował, szukał luk w ochronie. Powoli, jednak powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, a sen, mimo okropnych warunków, kusił coraz mocniej. Wtem rozległ się odgłos gwałtownego wybuchu, dobiegający z góry. Wzdrygnął się ożywiony, zastanawiając się cóż takiego się stało. Kolejnym równie zaskakującym, ale znajomym dźwiękiem okazało się warczenie piły mechanicznej. Z ciasnego, międzywymiarowego portalu wyłonił się niezdarnie barczysty, wysoki jaszczur, okryty fioletową peleryną.

– O, to ty Rasty. Miło Cię widzieć – Toffee rzucił beznamiętnie, wstając na równe nogi.

– Oczekiwałem większego entuzjazmu – rzekł zasmucony. – Może trochę wdzięczności, co, dzieciaku?!

– Sam bym się wydostał – zapewnił chłodno.

– Świetnie! Jak tak Ci tu dobrze, możesz zostać!

Tymczasem z wciąż otwartego portalu wyszła kolejna osoba – wysoka dziewczyna z burzą srebrnych loków, okalających pociągłą, chudą, ale przede wszystkim wyniosłą twarz. Zamknęła portal, po czym stanęła obok osiłka.

– Mniej gadania, więcej uciekania! – krzyknęła donośnie, poirytowana dziecinnym zachowaniem dwójki – Chcecie, żeby zaraz zebrało się tutaj całe wojsko Mewni?!

Rasty nie czekając dłużej chwycił niepokornego młodzieńca pod pachę. W trójkę wskoczyli do portalu. Znaleźli się na nieprzychylnej, niemal pustej przestrzeni, pełnej kamieni i wyschniętych drzew. Rasty postawił Toffee'ego na ziemi. Z trudem zamknął portal. Piła nagle wypadła z rąk wielkoluda. Z urządzenia posypały się iskry.

– Zepsuła się! Znowu! – wykrzyknął wściekły. – Chciałem przenieś nas w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Cóż... Musimy jakoś sobie poradzić – westchnął. Cicho przeklął pod nosem.

– Nie martw się, Rasty. Naprawię to! – dziewczyna ochoczo zapewniła.

Zabrała ze sobą międzywymiarową piłę. Usiadła obok jednego z większych kamieni. Starannie rozłożyła na jego powierzchni narzędzia poukrywane po różnych kieszeniach.

– Kim ona jest? – Toffee szepnął w stronę swojego wybawiciela – Nie wiedziałem, że prowadzasz się z ludźmi – skwitował z pogardą.

Rasty wyprostował się.

– Ma na imię Sunny. I jest cudowna! – skrzyżował ręce, wyraźnie urażony kąśliwą uwagą Toffee'ego.

Młodzieniec pokiwał obojętnie głową. Postanowił więcej nie wnikać w naturę związku tajemniczej dziewczyny i Rasty'ego. Usiadł pod jednym ze spróchniałych drzew.

– Masz szczęście, że to ja Cię znalazłem, Młody – usiadł obok Toffee'ego.

Ten od razu odsunął się o parę centymetrów. Miał już zapytać w jaki sposób jedyny przyjaciel, jakiego miał, zdołał go odnaleźć. Szybko, jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Rasticore potrafił z łatwością wpaść w niepowstrzymany słowotok, kiedy opowiadał o swoich przygodach. Toffee postanowił sam zrekonstruować przebieg zdarzeń – przecież doskonale wiedział, że Rasty z łatwością uzyskiwał wszelkie potrzebne mu informacje, wykorzystując rozległe znajomości i trochę koniecznej w tym biznesie przemocy.

– Rabarbar wysłał za Tobą swoich opryszków. Ucieczka do Mewni była dobrym rozwiązaniem..., przyznaję..., ale wyłącznie krótkoterminowym – Rasty ciągnął dalej – Teraz nie musisz się o nic martwić! Wprawdzie zrządzeniem losu trafiliśmy na tereny rządzone przez Rabarbara, ale ze mną i Sunny jesteś bezpieczny – zapewnił, kładąc głowę na splecionych dłoniach. Oparł się o drzewo – Co ty mu tak właściwie zrobiłeś?

Toffee uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wyciągając z kieszeni ciemnoniebieski, błyszczący kamień.

– Ukradłeś jedno z jego świecidełek, prawda? Tak myślałem! – wykrzyknął wściekły. – Może po prostu oddasz mu grzecznie to co wziąłeś? – spytał naiwnie. Młodzieniec pokręcił przecząco głową z pełną stanowczością – Sam prosisz się o to, żeby ktoś posłał Cię do grobu, co? – Rasty westchnął zaniepokojony.

Miał pewność, że ambitny, niebywale przebiegły chłopak zadrze kiedyś z kimś o wiele potężniejszym, niż Rabarbar. Obawiał się, że wówczas nie zdoła mu pomóc. Znali się od tak dawna, a mimo to Rasty wciąż nie potrafił odgadnąć, co tak właściwie siedziało w głowie Toffee'ego. Zamknięty w sobie, zawsze opanowany młodzieniec bywał nieobliczalny. Jednego dnia mógł spokojnie ślęczeć nad grubymi książkami, a drugiego uciekać przed ludźmi Rabarbara ze skradzionym kamieniem. Nigdy nie było nic pomiędzy.

– To nie są zwykłe świecidełka, Rasty! – zrugał wielkoluda. – Te wszystkie niezwykłe przedmioty marnują się u kogoś takiego jak Rabarbar – Toffee objaśnił stanowczym, pełnym zawodu tonem. ¬– Ten głupiec nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak potężne są niektóre z nich.

– Ale za to ty już tak, co Młody? - spytał, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź.

– Owszem. Ten mały, niepozorny kamyk, potrafi cofać czas – wyjaśnił cierpliwie, opanowując emocje.

Dotychczas zajęta naprawą Sunny zainteresowała się blaskiem tajemniczego kamienia. Odłożyła narzędzia. Podbiegła do Rasty'ego i Toffee'ego.

– Czemu nie użyłeś tego, kiedy ścigali Cię królewscy strażnicy? ¬– oparła się o drzewo.

– Nie chce jeszcze ze mną współpracować, ale to tylko kwestia czasu – oświadczył pewnie, powoli chowając kamyk.

W ciemnych, dotychczas chłodnych oczach Sunny nieoczekiwanie pojawił się cień smutku. Wspomnienia dawnego, odrzuconego życia, zaczęły gwałtownie migać przed oczami dziewczyny. Magia nigdy nie przynosiła ze sobą nic dobrego. Potrafiła jedynie niszczyć.

– Tak potężna magia bywa nieprzewidywalna – rzuciła jedynie cicho, oddalając się od drzewa. Powróciła do naprawy. Próbowała ze wszystkich sił skupić się na znajdującym się przed nią mechanizmie. Wprawdzie działał dzięki magii, ale oprócz tego nie różnił się od innych mechanizmów, z którymi pracowała.

Toffee spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę na grzebiącą w urządzeniu dziewczynę, szczerze zainteresowany jej dziwną reakcją.

– Gdzie poznałeś Sunny?

Rusty rzucił chłopakowi pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie. Szybko, jednak porzucił swoją podejrzliwość.

– To wspaniała historia, pełna zwrotów akcji i odrobiny dreszczyku. Cieszę się, że chcesz jej wysłuchać - uśmiechnął się, pełen entuzjazmu.

Toffee'emu od razu zrzedła mina. Zaczął żałować, że w ogóle o to zapytał. Teraz musiał przygotować się na długą, pełną nieścisłości, podkoloryzowaną opowieść Rasticore'a. Szczęście jednak wkrótce uśmiechnęło się do chłopka.

– Potwory Rabarbara się zbliżają! – Sunny krzyknęła donośnie.

Rasticore błyskawicznie stanął u boku dziewczyny, gotowy do walki.

Toffee spoglądał w stronę dwójki z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. Doskonale wiedział, że rozprawienie się z hałastrą Rabarbara to dla Rasty'ego kwestia paru minut. Wokół walczących zaczęły unosić się kłęby kurzu. Zakłóciły chłopakowi widoczność. Nie rozpaczał. Jedynym co mogło w tej chwili budzić jego ciekawość były możliwości bojowe Sunny, toteż w skupieniu czekał, aż dziewczyna pokaże co potrafi. Kłęby kurzu powoli zaczęły opadać. Czterech z ośmiu potworów Rabarbara leżało już na ziemi. Na nogach pozostali jedynie najwytrwalsi. Dzielnie parowali błyskawiczne ciosy Rasticore'a i Sunny. Powoli, jednak tracili siły. Dwójka była szybka, wyjątkowo zgrana i precyzyjna. Potrafili ze sobą współpracować. Dziewczyna dodatkowo używała niewielkich, niepozornych bomb, które od niechcenia rzucała to tu, to tam. Ciągłe unikanie śmiercionośnych zabawek również wyczerpywało ostałych wojowników. Wkrótce trójka z nich nie zdołała uciec. Padli pod wpływem wybuchu. Pozostał jeden, puchaty potwór, przypominający niedźwiedzia. Rozprawili się z nim z łatwością. Sunny zadała mu cios łokciem w brzuch, a później w głowę. Po chwili leżał na ziemi razem z resztą swoich kompanów. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko do Rasty'ego. Wielkolud zarumienił się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Toffee przewrócił oczami zażenowany. Podbiegł powoli do dwójki.

– Dobra robota ¬– skwitował.

– Mogliśmy jednego zostawić ¬– Sunny westchnęła zawiedziona.

– Racja. Przekazałby Rabarbarowi, że z nami się nie zadziera! ¬– Rasty potaknął ochoczo, uzupełniając myśl dziewczyny.

Dwójka stała dłuższą chwilę wpatrzona w siebie, zupełnie tak jakby nic innego nie istniało. Promienne uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy.

– Co teraz? – Toffee stanął między nimi poirytowany.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

– Hej! – podniósł głos.

Niechętnie otrząsnęli się.

– Musimy znaleźć jakieś inne miejsce – Sunny stwierdziła, odwracając się od Rasty'ego.

– Tak – Rasty potaknął zakłopotany.

Cała trójka zaczęła podążać przed siebie, wraz z zachodzącym słońcem. Kroczyli przed siebie w zupełnej ciszy. Skupili się na znalezieniu odpowiedniej kryjówki. Sunny i Rasticore zachowali należytą czujność, gotowi na kolejny atak potworów Rabarbara. Wkrótce przed bohaterami rozpostarła się opustoszała, zrujnowana świątynia. Porośnięta gęstym mchem niewielka budowla w kształcie kopuły wyłaniała się wprost z odmętów ziemi.

– Nasza kryjówka? – podsunął Toffee, szczerze zaintrygowany znajdującym się przed jego oczami miejscem.


End file.
